


Reason to Kill

by VickeyStar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: BAMF Margo Hanson, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: "I wish we had met under different circumstances." "I don't." "Really?" "Yes. Now I have a reason to kill you."





	Reason to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Another Quote!!   
> I don't remember where this one came from, so if you recognize it feel free to let me know!   
> First fic in the Magicians world, lemme know how it is!   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

_"I wish we had met under different circumstances." "I don't." "Really?" "Yes. Now I have a reason to kill you."_

~*~

Margo burst into the throne room, glaring at the prince.

“Hello, High Queen Margo. I’m Prince Ess.” He said calmly, as if he wasn’t holding a blade to Eliot’s neck, and her friends trapped behind him.

“Let them go.” She demanded, glaring at him.

He sighed. “We both know it doesn’t work that way. I give my demands, and you comply, or I kill all of your friends.”

“Or I destroy you and your kingdom, damning you all to hell.” She snarked, and he laughed.

“I do wish we had met under different circumstances.” He said, cutting a little bit into Eliot’s throat.

Margo saw a red line roll down her friend’s neck.

“I don’t.”   
Ess quirked an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yes.” Margo twirled her hands. “Now I have a reason to kill you.”   
She sent some battle magic toward him as her guards secured her friends’ safety.

Eliot ran toward the others, Alice immediately putting pressure on his neck. They watched as the prince chuckled, wiping blood off of his cheek.

“That the best you got?” He asked, holding his arms out wide.

“Not even close.” She replied, firing more battle magic.

The battle didn’t last long, especially with her friends throwing in tips and other attacks, and it ended how she always knew it would.

Prince Ess, on his knees, looking up at her.

She quirked an eyebrow.

“You done now?” She asked, smirking.

He studied her. “For now.” He conceded.

“Guards. Take this man to the dungeons. The High King and I will discuss his fate at a later time.” She ordered, before facing her friends.

They were staring at her in shock.

“What just happened?” Quentin asked, holding a cloth to Eliot’s neck.

“I kicked his ass, while saving yours.” Margo replied, flipping her hair over her left shoulder.

“That’s my Bambi.” Eliot smiled. “Kicking ass and taking names.”

“Damn right.” She smirked. “Now, Q, take Eliot to get some medical attention, Alice and Penny, feel free to do whatever.”

Margo turned and walked away, as her friends watched.

Just another day in the office.

edn


End file.
